Unknown Apprentice
by apache119
Summary: A Bio-Soldier, the next generation of geneticaly advanced super soldiers, strives for survival and the ultimate payback


Unknown Apprentice By J.W. Train  
  
Chapter 1 Running  
  
The year 2234, January 27, 4:52 P.M  
  
Evan crept quietly through the half opened doorway on the second floor, towards the man crouching on his bedroom floor. He had seen this man before at a park in New Churchhill. The man had seemed friendly enough then. That was until he broke into Evan's house and ransacked through all of Evans belongings. There were two things that Evan could do. First, he could blindside the man and throw him to the floor, or he could ask the man who he was and why he was there. Before Evan could decide, the man saw him. Evan was so startled that he instinctively kicked the man in the chin, nearly shoving it through his skull. Evan turned and ran, not thinking of the condition of the man he had just injured or how he was going to get away, but what the man wanted and why he would risk getting caught by an ex- Special Forces just to get it.  
  
You see, Evan was a lot more than just an ex-Special Forces, he was a failed Bio-Soldier, the next breed of genetically enhanced super soldiers. Of course, not many people knew this. This project was a highly classified attempt to strengthen the USA's defenses against radical terrorist groups. Evan became too genetically modified to even be useful in battle. He broke out of his modification laboratory and took up a new alias as a Richard Cooper. This was enough to fool the everyday public but not the highly trained military. They were after him the day he broke out.  
  
Chapter 2 Secret Information  
  
Evan new he was in danger of being captured. He just didn't think they would be looking for him this quickly. After all, he was a failed experiment. How important could he be? Evan already knew the answer to this question. On January 12, when Evan had broken out, he had taken some very valuable information from the database of the main security outpost. It had something to do with another out of control human associated with an augmenting experiment. Evan didn't quite understand it all but the one part he did understand mentioned something about how the human was designed to correct another fatal mistake.  
  
Evan wondered what this mistake was and if it had anything to do with him. Evan also was an augmented human. If the other super soldier had found out some more undisclosed information though, Evan thought he might like to meet him. Evan exited the P.D.A. that contained the info and continued to head back to his house hoping to find an identity chip imbedded somewhere in the robbers body. That was the way it was in Evans time. Everybody had to know who you were. You couldn't trust anybody. Not even your own mom.  
  
There had been a few cases of identity theft involving women that disposed of the real mother and took care of the child. The court had no tolerance for this. Thus requiring everyone to conceal an identity chip somewhere on his or her body. Evan ascended the stairs that led to the second floor. He hoped that he had permanently paralyzed or injured the man so he wouldn't have to deal with him again.  
  
Chapter 3 Missing  
  
The body wasn't there. Evan couldn't believe his eyes. Usually one punch in the stomach from Evan would kill a man. This guy had survived a swift kick in the chin. The only kind of person who could survive that kind of a beating would of had to have the same super strength as Evan. Was this guy genetically altered also? If so, Evan knew he would have to be a lot more careful because his kind of people were out looking for him. Evan rounded up all of his important belongings. He was preparing for a long trip away from the safe city of Bavrasher. While Evan was on the street, he called for a taxi to take him to the Old Nevada City, which is where Evan thought was the location of his underground modification laboratory. He was going to find out a little bit more on the mysterious man that invaded his house.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Unexpected Arrival  
  
January 28, 2234  
  
Evan expected to get out of the cab quite a ways away from the lab. The taxi driver thought Evan was crazy for getting out in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know anything about where Evan was going or who he was, so he kindly took his pay and drove of into Nevada City.  
  
Evan slumped low in the bushes half-expecting to see a military helicopter deploying troops to his location. There was no such thing in sight. Evan gave a sigh of relief as he crawled on his knees toward the underground entrance to the laboratory. This was going to be a lot easier than he'd thought.  
  
Evan quickly darted toward the partially hidden tunnel and slid open the air locked gate with a quick push of his arm. ''Looks like they weren't expecting someone with so much strength'', Evan murmured to himself as he slid down the piercing white hall cautiously on the look out for cameras or armed personnel. As if in the blink of an eye a door opened and a senior looking officer with an M-16 assault rifle stepped into the hall not expecting the welcome he was about to receive. In pure instinct Evan slid his hand around the officers neck and twisted. The body fell limp in his massive hands. He quietly slid the body into an empty room under an unoccupied desk. Evan knew that he could overtake this place with pure strength. He didn't take the gun. ''Don't go telling anybody about me''. Evan said in a sarcastic tone as he exited the room.  
  
Evan resumed his search for the main security outpost, the same one he previously barrowed some info from. He peeked his head around a corner and concluded that the hallway was clear. With deafening steps he strolled down the hall not caring what officers might notice a very large strong man walking defiantly down their walkway. Almost on queue a platoon of heavily armed marines turned the corner and saw their target.  
  
Evan dodged around a nearby corner as a few bullets nearly missed his head. ''That was close''. He said to himself. Then came the platoons reply. ''Sir, come out now. You are the property of the United States Government. You will not be penalized for your actions if you desist of the killing and injuring of the United State's citizens and come back into our custody.'' Evan didn't even give a second thought to these remarks. He could sense them moving closer to the corner where he lay shielded from their bullets. He knew that little speech was just a distraction. He decided that he would take them by surprise. Evan jumped out from behind the corner and made a swift uppercut into the nose of the first and bravest officer. The marine's body fell silently to the ground as his M-16 glided into the arms of Evan.  
  
The hall erupted in a spray of armor piercing bullets. Most found their targets and some whizzed by the heads of the soldiers. The M-16 ran out of bullets and slowly dropped to the ground. Even before the gun left Evans hand he was up and ready to create more destruction. He watched the remaining soldiers bleed to death from wounds that were no longer healable. They were all going to die. Evan was surprised that this facility was using obsolete weaponry. They really should have kept up with the times. Evan had eliminated the first challenge of infiltrating the modification laboratory, and that was to dispose of any major threats to the operation.  
  
Chapter 5 Finding Answers  
  
The door unlocked with a pressurized hiss as Evan stepped into the main security outpost. This room consisted of one main plasma-projecting screen and a holographic image bank, along with many state of the art information specialization computers. These were specifically designed to hold vast amounts of data and nothing else.  
  
Evan picked the nearest one and got to work on hacking the mainframe. The best thing about being genetically altered is that they download all there is to know about the world into you cortical stack, which is a device implanted in your head that can store great amounts of information. One thing that happened to be downloaded into Evans brain is how to hack a computer. That certainly came in handy.  
  
Evan searched all of the encryptions for any hint about another human augmentation program taking place in this facility. And there it was. It was called project cipher and there was something Evan noticed about its purpose. It was designed to destroy Richard cooper, or Evan himself. It all came together now in Evans mind. The man was not in his house to find something important; he was simply waiting for a good chance to take out Evan. No wonder he didn't die when Evan delivered that devastating kick to his jaw. No normal human could have survived that. The man was a created assassin designed for one purpose. That purpose was to search and destroy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Getting Out  
  
By the time that Evan infiltrated the facility and completed his task, the security level was risen to the absolute highest. There were platoons just like the one Evan fought stationed on the surface around the perimeter of the complex. Ensuring that no imposter would exit the facility outside of a body bag. That might have worked for a normal human but for Evan, it would be a piece of cake.  
  
The modification lab echoed with sounds of pain and suffering as Evan picked of the rest of the soldiers that were not informed of the great threat lurking in their complex. After the building was empty from any life at all, Evan made his way to the main door through which he came through in the beginning. He peeked his head through to see if the door was being guarded. He couldn't believe his eyes. There were at least ten greatly numbered squadrons of soldiers of all types, some with heavy artillery like S2-47 Rocket Projectile Launchers. Those would take a while to get by. Evan had to find an alternate mode of escape. With one swift motion Evan closed the door for good, jamming the hinges to an inoperable position. He wanted to make sure they didn't sneak up from behind him.  
  
Evan darted down the hall looking for the transportation corridor. When he found it he kicked the door in. It fell to the neatly polished tile floor with a deafening thud. He made his way to the aircraft, and made a slight grin to what lay before his eyes. There were helicopters, fighter jets, and the newest addition to the military combat force, the 47-K delta Strike Fighter, which was a vertical take of plan that was equipped with two Daisy Cutters, the smaller equivalent too 127,000 pounds of plastic explosives, and two 50 caliber chain guns with explosive rounds. Evan thought he should always give the new things a try so he hopped in the cockpit and strapped himself in for an exciting thrill ride.  
  
Private First Class Chris Sabian Outside The Nevada Modification Laboratory  
  
"Sir, Request permission to patrol the upper transportation bay. He might be trying to fly out of here. '' Permission granted Sabian. Now get a move on it.'' ''Yes sir, will do sir.'' Chris Sabian walked down the side of the perimeter that was outlined for him and the rest of the platoons to guard against the attacks of the invader.  
  
He knew that him and the rest of the soldiers weren't allowed to know anything else except for their mission objectives, But This mission really bugged him, and he wanted to know more. "How did he get past our forces on the inside? There must have been at least 20 or 30 soldiers in their!'' He muttered to himself as he moved on along the specified area. Then he noticed something strange. It was like the humming sound that a hummingbird makes during flight. How could there be a hummingbird in the middle of nowhere. Just as he pondered that thought a small stealth aircraft equipped with heavy artillery rose into the stale thick air, and at the controls was Evan.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Backlash  
  
Chris Sabian was ripped to shreds as millions of explosive rounds detonated within the vicinity of his frail, powerless body. '' First resistance terminated.'' Evan was satisfied at the result of this short burst of ammunition.'' The stealth fighter pushed onward past the putrid remains of Private First Class Chris Sabian. '' Jenkins, What the hell just happened over there. Send a squadron to check it out on the double. Move!'' '' Yes sir. Will do sir. Soldiers! get ready to role!'' the ground rumbled as a squadron of soldiers walked closer than ever to their demise. Their only defense was the S2-K7 Rocket projectile launchers strapped to the artillery specialist's sides.  
  
Evans hands couldn't be pulled of the trigger even if he wanted to. He wanted to take full revenge against the monsters that did this to his body. Evan wanted his old life back. At least, He wished he could remember it. Countless soldiers dropped to the ground, decapitated as they lay. Evan wanted to take out the heavy artillery before they got their chance to let loose some explosive projectiles.  
  
'' Pablo! Set cover over the ridge. Take him out!'' Pablo was one of the artillery specialists. He knew exactly what to do with whatever they gave him. He was going to take this guy out if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Pablo set up cover over the ridge where he would have a minimal amount of shielding from the vicious onslaught of the man in the jet. He though a little cover was better than no cover. He readied the rocket launcher on his shoulder and slid a highly explosive projectile down the front shaft of the gun.  
  
From what Evan could see, the squadron of soldiers must have been eliminated. ''Time to pull out''. Evan gripped the controls and eased the jet forward.  
  
''Fire!'' Pablo let loose one of the missiles and watched it glide swiftly past the left wing of the stealth fighter, Clipping the wing as it flew.  
  
''Crap, What the hell was that. The left stabilizer is out, I'm going to have to take this thing down.'' Evan wasn't done with his mission yet. He armed the daisy cutters, pressed the red button, and reaped havoc on the experimental modification laboratory. The pressure packed ground imploded as mass amounts of explosives detonated underground, brought there by the pure weight of the bombs that were let loose by the fighter. 


End file.
